


Beans

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p!england, 2P!America - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, mintchoco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: Allen made soup. Arthur wanted beans.





	Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know I have like 8345046 other things to update but I'm cleaning out my google docs and getting rid of the oneshots first so uhhh :^) can I get some uhhhh Mintchoco???
> 
> Not beta.

Lying still on the couch, Arthur had his body curled into a tight ball. His head had been pounding ever since earlier that day in the morning, his knees felt weak and he felt awfully cold. A woolen blanket had been the only thing keeping him warm.

Arthur could hear the sound of chopping vegetables in the background and honestly, he felt bad. His mate was trying his best to take care of him despite being the busy man they are. Arthur knew, that Allen took the day off because he was worried.

As an alpha Arthur would be the perfect example of a mate; kind, caring and responsible but unfortunately, an alpha is what Arthur is not. Not even close to it, despite how aggressive and headstrong the British omega could get whole riled up.

“Hey, Art,” he heard Allen shouting from the kitchen and winched, wishing the alpha would consider twice before adding fuel to the fire. Thankfully, the alpha came closer the next time he spoke, crouching down to meet his height as he whispered, “I made chicken noodle soup. Would you like some? Not sure how it taste though so don't get mad if it’s bad, ok?”

Another thing about his mate, Allen had always resemble a teddy bear. An angry teddy bear. He have eyebrows that made him looked angry all the time. And warm, large hands that Arthur just love when they are combed through his hair or threaded with his own smaller, dainty ones. He have that soft stomach and hard chest that Arthur just simple adored.

“Thank you, I appreciate it…” murmured the Briton, his eyes slipping close.

Arthur felt too weak to move or eat. The room felt hot… suffocating even. A sheen of sweat had covered the omega’s body. Arthur had plans that weekend and being sick with a fever had not been one of them.

“C’mon sweetcheeks, you gotta eat, I’m not gonna feed you again after last time you threw up on me.“

Typical.

“Is that anyway to talk to your sick mate?” That only happened once! And he was drunk for god’s sake.

“If you can talk back, you’re gunna be fine. Now eat up, i made your favorite because you can't cook”

“I’m sick, Allen, i cant even turn off the tv.”

“Haha. But I can. Now eat!”

Arthur took one look into the bowl and frowned.

“Where’s the beans? I want beans.”

“Uh. I don’t think we have any beans left.”

A moment of silence. Then Arthur flung himself off the couch and went for his coat, “We’re going to get beans,” he said, determined. There was no stopping him. He was going to have his beans even if it kills him. Yeah sure, his stomach was growing and there’s a perfectly good bowl of soup right in front of him but he wanted something else- beans, specifically.

“Babe, what the fuck? Get back here.”

“We’re going to Walmart.”

“No, we’re not! What’s wrong with the soup?”

“It’s not beans.” Arthur replied stubbornly, already dressed and ready to leave. His hand reached for the car keys but immediately, they were swiped by the alpha.

“ _ I’m  _ driving. Jesus, Arthur, you can’t even walk straight and you want to drive?!”

“As long as I get my beans.” He shrugged, earning a loud groan from his mate.

\---

The next time Arthur woke up he felt extremely numb, bright lights limited his vision but there were no mistaking that the ceilings were white. “Arthur?” someone called out to him, voice laced heavily with concern. He felt skin touching his hand and fingers slipping through the gaps of his own. The person squeezed his hand, called out his name again in a hushed tone. Arthur turned his head ajar to met with a pair of brown eyes looming over him.

“Allen,” he rasps. His mouth felt like it’s full of couch stuffing, bitter and dry, just very uncomfortable. “Where am I.”

“The hospital, darlin’. You passed out, don’t you remember?” The alpha’s voice was buttery smooth.

Him? Passed out? Arthur remembered nothing of that sort, the last thing he remembered was him picking up a can of baked beans and screaming children.

“We were shopping for dinner. You insisted we must have beans and there were none on the shelves at home. You’re having a fever and there were kids screaming at the store so the doctor said it probably stressed you out and you fainted.”

“And you let me out of the house…?”

“Eh. Knew you would try and get it yourself so might as well.”

“Al,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, Arthur couldn’t tell if Allen was being serious or not, but deep down the omega knew his mate had a brain under that thick skull of his, so he probably-  _ probably-  _ knew what he was doing. Huffing, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, only to be pushed down again by the larger man. “ _ Al _ ,” he warned, annoyed. For God’s sake, his back hurt from the horribly poor bedding the hospital provided, sitting up might do him some good but it was apparent his mate thought so otherwise.

“Look. You literally fell right into my arms in Walmart like a princess, of course I’m going to be worried. Lie down and rest some more. I’ll ask the nurse to bring you your beans.” The alpha was frowning, his brown eyes narrowed.

“Allen, my back hurts. Can’t I just sit up?”

Arthur hated it when Allen gave him ‘The Look’, it means the alpha wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer and he knows Arthur is too worn out to challenge him at the moment. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again but only a yelp escaped his lips when he was unexpectedly flipped over to his stomach.

“ALLEN, YOU FUCK---”

“What if I give you a massage?”

Arthur pondered for a moment, face burying into the sweat drenched pillow. It was gross but with the way the alpha was already inching his hand under his shirt he felt like he needed to hide his embarrassed face from the cheeky brat. It does felt nice, however, the way Allen’s fingers pressed into his sore sports. “Tempting,” he nodded. “get to it.”

“Alright, Sugar, relax!”


End file.
